The Big Boom
by UnicornDreams
Summary: Robin blows up thier house forcing them to live in the woods. Sequil to Slade Moves in.
1. The BIG Boom

ok this is the sequel to "Slade moves in." hope you like it!

Please check out myMLP story "My Pretty Ponies , Silver Valley Season 1" (better then it sounds.)

If you want R&R my story and i'll R&R yours.

Sorry for any spelling misstakes.

* * *

It was early in the morning and all the titans were in thier rooms sleeping.

"_Peanuts...huhooh...Peanuts...huhooh...Peanuts." _Robin snored loundly waking Slade up.

"That moron! Why am I here again? Oh yah I have no house. _sob...cry..._There has to be some way to shut him up!" Said Slade covering his ears.

Robin's snores could be heard all through the tower.

Then when they all woke up the titans and Slade made thier way down stairs to eat breakfast.

They all were very tierd from Robins lound snore all night long that kept them awake.

Thier eyes were full of sand and looked red.

"Who want's coffee?" Beast Boy asked.

But everyone was to tierd to thinkand egnored him.

"Hiya guys! Did you sleep well? I know I did ...I like peanuts!" Robin said while walking into the room.

"We know!" They all said angerly.

"Good i'm glad you know."

They egnored him and continude to eat thier breakfast.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked looking down onto the floor.

"That would be a big fat headed rat!" Slade answerd.

"I wasen't talking about Robin."

"Oh well um... that lookes like a roach to me. Oh no! the tower is infested with roaches!" Slade said.

"Yah like we need another one." He said pointing at Robin.

"Yah really... sigh... Well I better go to the store to get some bug killing spray or what ever hopfully it will help and something for the roach problem." Said Slade then chugging his cup of coffee then leaving the room.

"Ok see you later budy!" Said Robin.

The rest of the titans finished thier breakfast then went back into thier room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx2 and a half hours laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey everyone i'm back!" Shouted Slade.

Everyone walked out into the living room where Slade was.

"Ok we need to get out of the house for a couple of hours because it's toxic and highly flamable come on move it now!"

Every one went out of the house and then Slade set up the spray bomb.

"Ok 10 seconds till it goes of...10 ..9..8.." Said Slade.

But little did he know Robin was still in the house.

"Hum what? Oh look a little bomb I wonder if it works... i'll just have to find out won't I." He siad then placing it in the middle of the room then lighting it with fire.

Sparkes shot out burning Robin's hand.

"Ouchy! That hurt!"

Meanwhile...

"1...2...3...4...Uh oh... um Slade we have a problem...well it's not really a problame .. um never mind." Said Terra.

"What is it tell me!"

"Well you see um I just realized that we all came out .. but well Robin diden't." Said Terra.

"No way! This is a miracle!" Said Slade then day dreaming.

"But Slade YOU promised that you would take care of him! And if he goes so do you!" Said Raven.

"Oh man.. darn it! Oh no! Robin!" Said Slade then running of into the house.

Inside...

Robin ..Robin WHERE ARE Y-"

"Hi yah Slade!" Said Robin.

"Lookers! I light the bomb! But i'm not quite shure if it works.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Outside...

"Maybe we should go in and help Slade. Boy I never thought i'd say that." Said Beast Boy.

The all went inside to help Slade.

"What's wrong Slade?" They all said.

"RUN!"

Then he pushed them out of the house and ran as far as he could before...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The house bloo up and pieces of ruble shot out.

Then the ramanings of the house cought fire and burned down to the ground.

"NOOO! YOU IDIOT!" Slade shouted at Robin then nelt down on his knease and cried and mummbled to himself.

"Wow it does work!" Said Robin.

Then Beast Boy said

"Well where are we going to live now?"

* * *

Ok hope you liked it! I will continue this story if I get reviews so plaes R&R if you like I could R&R your story if you R&R mine. 


	2. Buying a new house

Ok here's the next chapter of "The Big Boom." I'm glad some of you liked it. I would really like it if someone would review my "My Pretty Ponie Silver Valley Season 1."(Better than it sounds)

Story. If you like I will R&R your story if you R&R my story thanks and sorry if I spell anything wrong. Allso I have something to say to the people who diden't like my story and took the time to say how bad it was. I first of do not write like I am 8 or 2 years old. That may be your opinion but that is all it is an opinion and not a fact. Second if you took the time to tell me how bad my story is then I just have one thing to say to you get a life! You obviously don't have one! And third most of the people who gave me bad reviews diden't have stories if thier own and so I think if you don't have stories than you don't deserve to review mine and tell me how bad they are because YOU try making stories! It is not easy! And once agian I am going to say that I just wrote this story for fun and not to have perfect grammer or all that much detail. To justwanted totake a brake and enjoy writing just for fun and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything! And as long as there are people who like my stories I am going to keep on writing and nothing you do is going to stop me!

* * *

The Big Boom chapter 2

"NOOO!" Slade shouted out.

"Well i'm glad I know it workes now." Said Robin proudly.

"Um Slade incase you haven't noticed we don't have a house and it's starting to get dark." Said Raven.

"I am fully aware of the situation Raven and I don't need you to remind me."

"I'll call and have a new house built but I need one of you to come with me." He said now looking at them.

"I will Sladey I'm more than happy to help a friend who just blew up our house!" Said Robin.

"YOU MORON YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WE ARE HOMELESS!" Said Slade then he punched Robin in the face.

"And don't call me that ever again!"

"I will go with you Slade." Said Raven.

"All right Raven will come with me and Terra will stay behind and be incharge got it!" Said Slade while looking at them.

Then Raven lifted Slade into the air with her powers and flew of to the city.

"Ok guys we have a lot to do before Slade comes back so let's get to it. Beast Boy you will find us some water. Starfire you will make the shelter and Robin you will collect fire wood. And I will go and find us a place where we can camp."

They all obade orders and quickly started thier chores.

Beast Boy transformed into a bird then flew of to find them clean fresh water.

Starfire then flew away into the woods that was across the water on the opposite side of the city where there was a forest.

And Terra jumped on a rock and with her powers flew away into the woods where Starfire is.

But they all forgot Robin who does not have powers at all and was left on the island all allone ... or did they?

"Bye guys! have fun! Now what shall I do?" He said while looking around at the rumble filled island that was once thier home.

He soon got destracted and followed a little pillbug that was scurying across a large rock.

"Hello there little friend! I will call you Sparky!" said Robin then trying to catch him.

"Uhh come back here Sparky! Ah there you are! Boy you run pretty fast for such a little bug! Hey I want to tell you a secret!...Ok don't tell anyone this ok but I like peanuts!" He whisperd then the bug bit down on Robin's finger.

"OUCH! THAT HURT! BAD SPARKY! MEAN SPARKY! I HATE BUG'S I never want to see you again!" Then he flinged his finger and the bug went sorring into the sky.

Mean while...

"Ok Raven go in there and tell them you need a new house don't worry they will believe you! Trust me!" Said Slade then pushing Raven through the sales persons building.

"Yah yah I know Slade!" Said Raven.

Raven walked to a large desk where a short man sat in his chair.

He had a gray mustash and big bushy eye brow's.

"Um hello sir I need a new house... Um hello can you hear me?" She said.

"Oh wow Raven from the Teen Titans!" He said.

"Oh my little grandson has told me all about you!"

"Oh that's nice is he a fan?" Raven asked.

"Oh you don't know who i'm talking about do you?" He said looking at her puzzled

She shook her head.

"Sit down Raven would you like some peanut's?" He said.

"What did you say?"

"Would you like some peanut's?"

"Oh no! please don't tell me you are related to Robin?" She siad (Sorry this is not true.)

"Oh finally you figured it out! Oh my little grandson has a little crush on you and that alien girl but he diden't want me to tell you that!"

Raven stood there with her gaw dropped and looking confused.

"Well then you want a house? Well since you are Robby's little friend i'll give you the house free I want the best for little Robin you know. Now what house would you like?"

"You aren't serious? Well then.." She siad then looking at the note that Slade gave her with the house he wanted writen down.

"I want the B34th 2000 But really you don't have to pay for this!"

"Nonesence and you know i'm rich .. so you want the B34th 2000 huh? Wow great choice very exspensive house only for rich people." He said then handing her some papers.

"You are? I mean um yah I want that house if that's ok?" She asked.

"Yep that's fine with me." He said.

"Um ok then... you know where we live right?"

"Oh yes and i'll take care of the papers I just need you to sighn here." He said.

She finnished wrighting her name then walked out side where Slade was.

"You new Robin's Grandfather worked there diden't you!" She said.

"Um well yah I meen you don't think I would be able to pay do you?" Said Slade.

"Oh just come on let's go back to the others." Said Slade.

Raven and Slade flew of to the island.

Meanwhile...

"Oh the sun... so bright... hurts eyes...I like peanuts..." Said Robin laying on the ground.

"How long have I been here? Must get of island...And eat peanuts!"

Is this the end of Robin? Will He ever get of the island? And will he ever eat peanuts again? Tune in next chapter to find out!"

* * *

Ok hope you liked it and this is the sequil to "Slade moves in" Just to remind you. Review if you liked it and want me to continue and sorry for any spelling mistakes it was late when I wrote this. And sorry if this chapter stunk. 


	3. Are you a peanut?

Ok I am so glad that people like this story! Anyway please keep R&R i'm not going to update untill I get good reviews.

And I know I have said this before but if you don't mind can you please R&R my MLP story the story is in my profile so plz R&R it and tell me if it's good or bad!

Chapter 3

In the last chapter of the Big Boom Raven and Slade had gone to by a new house and Terra was left in charge of the gang.

"I hope Terra and everone else are ok." Said Slade.

"Yah well Terra's pretty good at taking charge isen't she?" Said Raven.

"Yes I suppose so." He said.

Meanwhile in the woods...

"Oh let's see... oh here's a nice big log of wood this will make a good shelter." Said Starfire.

She had been in the wood's for a while and knew that she and the others were supposed to meet back at the island at sunset.

She had collected several logs and sticks and vines that would make a good shelter.

Meanwhile neer a river...

Beast Boy sniffed the air in his wolf form.

He could smell water neer by.

"It must be this way." He said then walked off to the spot where he smelled water.

He walked through the woods and then he came to a clearing with a clean clear creek running through.

"Yes I found it! Boy it's a good thing Terra diden't send Robin to do this chore other wise we would probable be drinking urine that he found in a puddle or sewer water or something." He turned into a pellican and scooped up as much water that his pouch would let him then flew off to the island.

Meanwhile on the island...

"Oh the burning ball of flamyness oh how it hurt's my eyes oh I wish a had honey roasted peanuts right now." Said Robin.

"Where could Slade be oh... My skin is pealing! I wonder maybe if I help peal it then it will stop pealing? Well there's only oneway to find out!"

Robin grabbed some duck tape and put it on the whole length of his arm (Wich the duck tape he had in his pocket) Then made sure it was on and then...

"OOOOUCHHHH!"

"That hurt ouch .. ouch..ouch.. Oh god of the duck tape why do you do this to me!" He shouted to the sky but then he saw a bug wich to Robin looked like a peanut.

"Oh hello there little peanut! Oh I have a question are you honey roasted or smoked?" He said then started to follow the bug.

"Hey I asked you a question! Now answer me! ARE YOU HONEY ROASTED OR SMOKED?" He shouted but the "peanut" just kept on crawling but Robin followed.

"HELLO I am talking to you!"

Robin continued to follow the bug. Around and around in curcles they went untill after a half an hour of running in curcles he had made a very tall ditch that he could not get out of.

"Hey come back!"

Beast Boy had just gotten back from the woods and looked down at Robin who was still chasing the bug.

Untill the bug flew away and Robin climbed out of the ditch (He will do anything for a peanut even if he is stuck in a ditch.)

"Come back please!" Said Robin who then ran after the bug.

"Um hey thanks for making me a ditch Robin for the water!" Said Beast Boy.

He then let the water pour out of his pouch and into the ditch that Robin made while chasing the bug.

Then he flew away back to the creek in the wood's.

Terra on the other hand just had an idea that she would use her powers to make the island bigger and make land that would hook up to the wood's.

She flew back on her rock to go back to the island and exsicute her plan.

Robin had tottaly forgotten about his job and continued to chase after the bug.

But Starfire had just finnished collecting wood and other stuff for the shelter and flew back to the island.

A few hours later ...

Slade and Raven had made a few pit stopes to get food but since they had no money they coulden't get any so they flew to the woods in search of food.

Beast Boy had made his ninth stop and the ditch was now half full of water.

But what will happen to them? Will Slade and Raven find food? Will Beast Boy have enough energy to get all the water they will need? And will Robin ever discover that the bug he had been chasing is not really a peanut? And will he ever catch the bug? Tune in for the next chapter of "The Big Boom" Thanks for reading and please review if you liked it. If you want I will review some of your stories if you review some of mine. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong and sorry if this chapter stunk.


	4. Is this going to hurt?

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up but I have just been so busy with thanksgiving and school and all anyway heres the next chapter of "The Big Boom" enjoy! Please R&R and sorry if I spell anything wrong. Sorry for the bad grammer.

* * *

Terra had just arrived at the island and quickly got to work with her plan.

Beast boy kept on filling the ditch that Robin had made earlier with water and Starfire had arrived at the island with the supplies they needed for the shelter.

It was a breeze for Terra to attach the island to the woods and she finnished quickly.

Robin was still chasing the bug wich now flew up into the sky.

"Come back here little peanut! PLEASE just answer my question!" Said Robin angerly then he jumped up at the bug and caught it and amazingly the bug was still in the air flying!

"Oh are you taking me for a ride? Oh gooders! I love rides! ... Hey wait a minute... Um we are going awfely high...I have a tremendes fear of hights! OH PLEASE CAN WE GO BACK DOWN? OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He said then started to sob heavely.

Robin and the bug kept on going higher and higher up into the sky and Robin grew more and more scared.

"OH PAH-LEAZE STOP MR.BUG! PAH-LEAZE!"Robinkept on saying.

They kept on flying untill they were about 100 feet in the air.

"Oh pant...pant... please stop flying Mr.Peanut...pant...I don't like ... hights!...pant."

Raven and Slade had just arrived at the island and exsplained the good news to Terra and Starfire.

"Hey what's that up in the sky?"askedRaven.

"Is it a bird?" asked Starfire.

"No but he has the name of one!" Said Slade suddinly realizing who it was.

"What is Robin doing up there!" Said Slade.

"Raven could you-"

"Yah I know i'm on it." Said Raven before Slade could finnish and she took of of the ground and into the sky and flew up to Robin.

"Robin what are you doing up here?" Raven asked angrily.

"Oh hi-yah Raven! Boy am I glad you are here!" Said Robin while waving at her.

"How did you get up here?" Asked Raven.

"Oh well my friend Mr. Peanut flew me up!" answerd Robin.

"You what?"

"My friend Mr.Peanut flew me up here and he won't take me down! I am so glad you found me!" Said Robin smiling at her.

"Robin that's impossible peanut's don't fly and even if they did thiers no way they would be able to lift your 2 tone body up of the ground let allone fly!" Said Raven calmly.

"Oh but Raven it did!" Said Robin.

"Oh yah? Then why don't you proof it." Said Raven.

"Oky doky Raven here take this this will show you i'm nuts!" Said Robin then handing her the small bug in his hand.

"Your nuts about nuts." Said Raven.

"Oh well yah you have a point there... Oh wow Raven look I am falling down to the earth! WEE! HEY I WONDER IF THIS WILL HURT? HEY RAVEN WILL THIS HURT?" Said Robin while falling down to the ground.

"Robin this isen't a- OH MY GOSS! ROBIN! Oh well I guess Slade and I won't have to make that plan for Robin on how to get rid of him now." Said Raven watching him fall.

"RAVEN! His uncle did pay for your new house... You willfeel pretty bad if you don't help him." She muttered to her self.

"Um HOLD ON ROBIN I'M COMING!" She shouted then flew after him.

Will Robin ever realize he is nuts?Will he realize that the peanut really isen't a peanut?Will Raven be able to reach him in time? Will they ever get thier house?And HOW is it possible fora little bug to lift Robins 2 tone body of the ground?Tune in next chapter of "The BIG Boom."

* * *

Ok thank you to all my reviewers and please R&R my story and sorry if this chapter stunk but I have been suffering from sevier writers block lately and if you like I will review some of your stories if you review some of mine. Thanks to all my fans for your support and please keep on reviewing i'm not updating untill I get atleast three reviews. 


	5. Just a little note

hey everyone! I am here to tell you that I have gotten my new computer and that I will on acount of getting my new computer will not be writing any stories for about 5 or 6 day and allso I will be writing my Teen Titans stories in a series the charecters are Robin and Slade and it's a humor story and it's called "Slade Moves in" and many other stories. Allso I am hoping to get the same pen name if not similar thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it.

hugs and :) UnicornDreams


End file.
